


Secret Relationships

by thelastmermaid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Tony enjoy pretending to hate each other in front of their friends, but in private, they couldn't get along any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Relationships

Natasha liked the noise, and Tony never seemed to mind her company. Neither one of them were fond of sleeping anyways, but they never brought of their nightmares. It seemed to be a silent agreement, just like the status of their friendship, but that they discussed freely in private. They laughed at the shocked faces between Steve and Clint, and sometimes even Phil while Natasha and Tony yelled at each other from across a room, and flung insults back and forth along with seemingly meaningful death threats.

Natasha was wrapped up in a snuggie, in an Iron Man snuggie that she hid in his lab and only used when she was spending time with Tony one on one in his lab. Tony had gotten a Black Widow themed one, but he hardly ever uses it, it gets in the way of his arc reactor, and Natasha wasn’t sure why he didn’t just get a bathrobe, or were the snuggie as one.

The redhead had just finished teaching Tony how to say ‘let’s take it to the bedroom’ in French; she never taught him Russian, because if Tony spoke Russian the whole team would get suspicious of their relationship. They were sneakier than that.

But it was Tony’s turn to teach Natasha something new, because no matter how long she has lived, the culture change still threw her off, and there were phrases that Natasha just didn’t undersand.

“What is YOLO?”

Tony laughed, and looked up from whatever the hell was he was working on. Natasha never paid attention to his inventions, and he liked that, liked that she didn’t hover and try and figure out what he was going to screw up, or that she wasn’t about to yell at him for wanting to do something stupid and blow shit up.

Natasha seemed to actually encourage it.

“Stands for you only live ones. Gives kids an excuse to act like idiots.”

“Wouldn’t only having one chance at life be a reason to not act like an idiot and risk everything?”

Of course Natasha would think of this, and Tony didn’t seem all that surprised, but he knew she had more to say, so he waited her out. Two minutes later, Natasha started up again.

“I don’t understand a person’s need to seek out risk. Life is precious, and unless you have a job like ours, or like those mutants, why would you want to throw it away? We are keeping their world save, and these children are risking their lives for something stupid. Why are we bothering saving them?”

He glanced up at Natasha and peered at her from over his work table. He pressed his lips together and forced a smile. He had to agree with her, it was stupid, but they couldn’t just stop. He was keeping the world save for Pepper. “Any excuse to be stupid and reckless, I guess.”

The two lapsed in a comfortable silence, and Natasha wrapped the Snuggie tighter around herself, and leaned over Tony’s shoulder only to annoy him, not because she was curious. He didn’t even tense under her, already used to her antics.

When Natasha loved you, she annoyed the hell out of you.

“You have three seconds to move.”

“Boo, you whore.”

Tony snerked, and shook his head and Natasha took a step back. He put down his tool and regarded her carefully. “We established this, you’re Janice. You have a huge lesbian crush on me.”

Natasha laughed, out loud, and the musical noised echoed around his lab. “I apologize, Regina. It is just that you are perfect and beautiful. Should we discuss this over a movie and drinks?”

Linking his arms with hers, Tony led the way to down towards his home movie theater. “Popcorn and beer?” He suggested, and Natasha nodded.

Forty minutes later, Natasha and Tony were leaning on each other, fast asleep, and JAVRIS was ready to alert them at a moment’s notice if they were close to getting caught by one.


End file.
